Relationships
by futureofshowbizgal2
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been best friends since before they could remember. Now Gabriella is a fashion designer and Troy is the captain of the Lakers. Troy needs to move public eye away... call in Gabriella Montez... rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new fanfic... my other ones I haven't updated in a while, so I'M SORRY! Haven't had the time. But I hope you guys like this one. If I get reviews I'll continue it... XOXO**

**Futureofshowbizgal2**

LA Laker captain Troy Bolton looked out the window of his rented Range Rover. He drove down the familiar streets of Albuquerque, New Mexico. He smiled at all the houses he recognized and finally pulled in front of the one he remembered the most. Troy got out of the car and knocked on the door, it opened

"Troy Bolton." the girl on the other side smiled. She had the same hair, shoulder length, the curls sprawled around her shoulders. She had the same petite frame with a loose olive green shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. "What are you doing just standing there?" she asked jokingly "Come here and give me a hug!" Troy smiled and hugged her

"I missed you Gabi." he said pulling back, he looked her up and down again "You look great!" she laughed and looked him up and down

"And you look the same."

"So, am I gonna stand out here all day?" he asked

"Oh, right." she smiled and held out her arm "Come in." they walked into the familiar living room and sat down on two different couches "So, Troy Bolton, captain of the Los Angeles Lakers, what are you doing here?"

"Just missed my best friend for a while there." he smiled leaning back

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow "Or is there something you need?" he let out a small laugh, she could read him like a book

"Well, what is big time fashion designer Gabriella Montez doing in a small town like Albuquerque?"

"Just loved here to much." she looked around "You know ever since my mom 'passed'" she said slowly "I kinda, just wanted to be here." Troy nodded

"So, there is something you can do for me." he said changing the subject, Gabriella laughed

"I knew it."

"Well, as you might know, I'm kinda dating Courtney Pierson," Gabriella nodded, she had read the speculations in all the tabloids

"I might have heard something about it."

"We kinda wanted to keep all of it kinda secret you know? The stupid paparazzi." Gabriella nodded again "And now we kinda want to lead them away from the ideas, so they'll leave us alone. I wanted to know if you could..." he stopped "If you could..." he had some trouble asking her the question

"If I could pretend to be your girlfriend." Gabriella finished for him smiling, Troy nodded

"Yeah." she laughed a little

"Um, I'll have to think about it." Troy nodded "But uh, while I make my decision, do you need a place to stay or something?"

"I actually do." he smiled

--

That night Gabriella lay in her bed thinking. What was she supposed to say to Troy, the guy she had been in love with since she was 5, the guy that was sleeping in the room just across from hers probably without a shirt, the guy with the super hot model girlfriend. The correct answer would probably be YES! But she couldn't give into it. She wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that she wasn't the one that he loved, that he wanted to be with. Besides, she was supposed to be the trustworthy best friend who would NEVER fall in love with him. She threw her covers off of her body and slipped on her fuzzy slippers, this was a problem that a carton of coffee flavored ice cream could fix pretty easily. She opened her door quietly, trying not to wake the shirtless boy sleeping in the room across from her. She went quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen and pulled out her carton of ice cream and dug into it quickly with her spoon, once she got to the bottom, she would have her decision made.

Troy sat awake in his bed thinking about the question he had asked Gabriella. What was she going to say, yes or no. He needed her to say yes desperately. He could finally be with his best friend all that he wanted. Yes, she was only his best friend, nothing more than that. She really didn't need to know the fact that he was going to propose soon, but was that really a factor she need to be aware of? These thoughts could easily be erased by a carton of coffee flavored ice cream, he knew for a fact that Gabriella had some in her fridge, if he knew her, which he did. He tossed the large comforter off of his shirtless body and quietly opened his door being careful not to wake the sleeping girl in the room across from him. Then he quietly made his way down the spiral staircase. He heard someone rummaging through the kitchen, was there someone breaking in? He grabbed an umbrella from the table closest to him and held it like a bat. Then ran into the kitchen screaming...

"AAA!" Troy screamed running into the large kitchen, then, instead of hearing a low growl from a dude, it was the high pitched scream of a chick.

"Holy shit Troy, what the hell are you doing?" Gabriella said grabbing her chest. He started to laugh uncontrollably. He set down the umbrella on the counter and grabbed his knees still laughing. "Why are you laughing?" she asked giggling a little

"Sorry, I thought you were-" he started laughing again "I thought you were a some burglar or something."

"How sweet of you." she laughed and handed a spoon to him. "Want some." he nodded and took the spoon. "So, what is you're internal conflict?"

"What?"

"Ever since we were little we used to eat coffee ice cream when we were trying to figure something out, I think we both know what I'm trying to figure out, but what about you?"

"How do you know I just don't want some ice cream?" Gabriella smiled with the spoon in her mouth

"Okay..."

--

Gabriella walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Troy already awake. He was sweaty and in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt with his iPod headphones in his ears. He was making eggs while trying to dance. She started laughing, and he didn't hear her. She cleared her throat louder and he looked behind him

"Shit" he whispered pulling the headphones out of his ears

"Not like I've never seen you do it before." she laughed sitting at a barstool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I've seen you do karaoke, though your dancing skills are a bit sad." he threw a towel at her, but she managed to duck in time.

"So, have you made a decision?" he asked looking back at her and turning off the stove. His icy blue eyes bore into her warm brown ones. She did, she had found it out in a dream actually, it was like an epiphany. Gabriella nodded and looked at her best friend. "And..." his eyes looked like he was a puppy waiting for it's belly to be rubbed.

"Sure." she smiled


	2. Grapes and Watermelon

**So, here's the next chapter, sorry its been 4ever! I've been in France... Hope everyone enjoys! Please Please Please Review!**

**XOXO **

**Futureofshowbizgal2**

Gabriella looked up at the large house in front of her, she definitely wasn't in Albuquerque any more. Troy carried her bags and let them in through the front door, through the foyer and to the large guest bedroom, which was probably the size of Gabriella's living room and kitchen put together.

"Damn Gabi, what do you put in these things?" Troy asked dumping the bags next to the closet door. She didn't notice him saying anything, she just kept looking around the large room "Gabi?" he said a little louder, she shook her head coming out of her trance "Welcome back to earth." he joked standing in the doorway, "You ready for the grand tour?"

--

"And finally, this is my room." Troy said opening his arms wide presenting the room behind them. Gabriella walked in inspecting the room with sky blue walls, she made her way over to the fireplace looking at the glass frames. There was a picture of Troy and his parents on the court at the Staple's Center, then one of Troy with his best friends Chad, Zeke, and Jason, one of Troy shooting a basket on the court, and then three more at the end. The first one held a picture of Troy, his blue eyes standing out against the white background, Gabriella tried not to notice the stunningly beautiful girl sitting on his lap in a perfect pose, the next one was the same style with the white background but this one Troy's green eyed girlfriend was jumping on his back, but the third one was one that made Gabriella smile a little more, it was of her and Troy laughing and baking cookies in the kitchen of her New Mexico house. Gabriella touched each of the pictures delicately stopping at the ones of Troy and Courtney.

"She's really beautiful Troy." she said sighing quietly to herself, she couldn't help but feel envious

"She is." he smiled walking up behind her looking at the picture too "I can't wait for you to meet her." Gabriella tried to hide her face, not only did she have to deal with the pictures of the beautiful model around Troy's house and in all the top fashion magazines, but now she had to meet the woman.

"I can't wait either." she said as believable as she could, this was going to be harder than she thought.

--

"Mr. Bolton," the voice of Troy's butler came through the white intercom in the living room "Ms. Pierson is here." after a few seconds Gabriella could hear the sound of clacking heals on the marble floor, she could feel her stomach in her throat. Within seconds a tall golden blond woman graced through arch doorway in a light green flowing dress. Troy got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to her smiling, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and led her over to the couch, his hand on the small of her back. Gabriella stood up, suddenly feeling under dressed in her simple purple halter dress and and black Converse.

"Hi," she smiled holding out her hand "I'm Gabriella."

"Courtney." Courtney smiled back, for a model it looked pretty forced "I've heard so much about you! Troy talks constantly about his little friend Gabi." Gabriella kept a smile on her face even if the "little friend" line pissed her off, the three sat down, Gabriella on one couch and Troy and Courtney on the other.

"So, I kinda feel like I should be sorry about this whole thing, you know stealing your boyfriend for the paparazzi." Gabriella smiled, Courtney let out a small laugh

"It's really no problem, whatever will keep us together." she looked at Troy with a smile and held his gaze, Gabriella thought she was going to be sick. Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella, he knew she always hated the third wheel role.

"So, anyone want food?" he asked standing up feeling the tension in the air

"Sure." the two girls said at the same time, both giving off a small fake laugh and watched as Troy walked out of the room.

"This is how it's gonna work." Courtney said the second after Troy had left "You'll go out on a couple petty dates with my boyfriend and then you'll go back home to your disgusting little town of Albuquerque and Troy and I can get on with our lives and soon to come future, by then all will be forgotten about you." she took Gabriella by surprise

"Excuse me?" Gabriella said with the same attitude as Courtney

"Once you are done throwing off the press Troy and I are moving our lives to New York and starting over, that means forgetting about his little old friend from his little old town, when he was a nobody."

"And why would you think he would forget about me?"

"I'll make sure he forgets about your wannabe designer ass." she smirked

"Good luck with that." Gabriella shot back "Troy and I have known each other for longer than he's know you and your sorry little ass."

"When you're done here I'll have Troy on his knees begging for more with me, that's when we're gonna move and become new people together."

"As in marriage?"

"Uh, duh?" Courtney said confidently, Gabriella couldn't help but laugh

"Do we know the same Troy?" Gabriella asked, the expression on Courtney's face didn't change. She was officially done with this girl, she thought she was going to marry Troy and make him forget about her, the strangest part was, Gabriella couldn't help but be terrified, what if she succeeded? "I've known Troy my whole life, and I'm impressed that you got him into commitment for a relationship, but marriage will definitely be something you deserve a medal for, what I don't understand is that you have this whole future planned out for you and Troy, but you still have your own place." she smirked as Troy walked back in the room with a plate of grapes and watermelon

"I brought grapes for Gabi, cause I know it's your favorite, and watermelon for Court cause I know it's your favorite, and I love both, funny, cause I love both of you." he said sitting down on the couch and setting the food on the table

"Actually sweetie, I have to go, I have a photo shoot for _Chanel_." Courtney said standing up, still glaring at Gabriella, who just smiled and popped a grape in her mouth.

"Okay hun, I'll just call you later." Troy said standing up and kissing her, Courtney wrapped her hand around the back of his neck deepening the kiss, Gabriella thought she was going to barf up her grapes, to keep herself from hurling she stuck another three in her mouth. Troy pulled away and smiled at her, he walked her to the door and said goodbye.

"What did you say to her?" he asked with a small smile as he walked back into the room

"Why would you think that I said something to her?" she asked innocently

"Because you guys were alone in the same room together for more than five minutes and I know you and your strange hostility." Gabriella laughed

"I may have a short temper, but that's only if the person deserves my hostility." she smiled

"Did she say anything to you?" he asked curiously sitting down next to her on the couch and eating a piece of juicy watermelon

"She might have."

"What did she say?" Gabriella debated telling him or not, about what Courtney had said about their future, she knew Troy wasn't one for weddings, let alone his own.

"Nothing interesting." she smiled, "Just girl stuff."

--

The morning sun streamed through the white curtains in the guest bedroom, waking Gabriella up. She had to get ready, tonight was the night of her first "date" with Troy. She walked out into the dining room to find breakfast on the table already, she knew that Troy was out on his early morning jog and would be back soon. Gabriella started on her breakfast, a few minutes later Troy trudged in, pulling his headphones out of his ears and sitting next to Gabriella to eat.

"You ready for today?" he asked eating a piece of bacon

"What do I need to be ready for?" Gabriella asked trying to sound casual, truth be told she wasn't even close to ready. Even if she was just pretending to be his girlfriend, it was pretty damn close to the real thing.


	3. I Don't Want To Let Go

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long I've had a lot on my plate with my dance competitions, but here's the third chapter... hope you enjoy! Review! I need Reviews!**

**Futureofshowbizgal2**

--

To say Gabriella was nervous for that night was an understatement. All she could think about was the numbers, they were floating through her head. Three hundred ninety-eight people at the benefit, ninety-seven paparazzi, twenty pairs of shoes she had attempted, eighteen different dresses, and one night that could potentially change her relationship with Troy.

--

"Gabriella!" Troy called from the foyer "Get your cute little ass out here." he joked "By the time we get to the benefit Lohan will be sobered up."

"I'm coming!" she called as he heard a door open. Gabriella stepped into the foyer in a strapless magenta dress, a pair of clear pumps, with her curls in a low bun.

"Wow." Troy said looking at her, did his best friend actually look hot? 'YES!' His brain screamed to him

"Thanks?" she said grabbing a coat from the rack next to the door

"I meant that in every good way possible, you look _really_ amazing." he said holding out his elbow for her to take, she grabbed onto it.

"Well, I try." she smiled as the stepped out the door and to the curb to Troy's Range Rover. Troy opened the door for her and then he climbed in shortly after and the car slowly started "So how are we going to do this?"

"We're going to go to the benefit, dance a little, eat, PDA." he smiled looking over at her, he still couldn't get over at how great she looked.

"Seriously Troy, what are we doing?"

"We just have to look and act like we're a couple. A couple kisses on the cheek, laughing, you doing that giggly thing you do when you flirt with guys." he smiled

"What giggly thing?" she asked pretending to be offended

"That thing you do when you like twirl your hair and laugh, then you touch the guy's arm." he said casually

"And you notice this?" Gabriella laughed as they rolled to a stop in front of a lit up building

"I notice a lot more than you think I do." he smiled "We're here."

"And so are they." she said pointing to the paparazzi awaiting celebrities at the front door.

"All I want you to do is pretend like we don't notice they're there."

"So I have to pretend that I'm your new girlfriend while I pretend like I don't notice them?" she asked as they stepped out of the car "Yeah, that'll be easy." she muttered as they made their way to the front door of the restaurant. Troy intertwined their fingers and gave her a lazy reassuring smile, she couldn't help but feel relaxed. They started to push their way through the flashing lights, questions were being thrown at them

"Gabriella Montez with Troy Bolton, when did this happen?"

"Where's Courtney?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Two timing are we Bolton?"

Finally they made it to the front door and into the brightly lit room filled with both young and old starlets, sports stars and musicians. Troy looked down at Gabriella, she was looking around the room in awe staring at the crystal chandeliers and elegant scenery, he couldn't help but smile

"Pretty amazing isn't it?"he asked as he led them to the glowing bar.

"More like astonishing!" she said before he handed her a pastel colored drink. Troy led Gabriella around the room, she took this as a chance to ask about his relationship. "So, Courtney is really sweet." Troy smiled and nodded looking around the room, the expression on his face made the one on Gabriella's fall. He looked like he was in love.

"She's great, she has probably the biggest heart of anyone I know, except you of course." Troy joked as they stood against one of the further walls "She's extremely talented, she has an awesome taste in music, and she is just a lot of fun to be with." Gabriella nodded listening to him

"I'm happy that you're happy." she said as enthusiastically as she could, she couldn't believe how much of an idiot she was bringing up the girl who wanted Troy to forget all about her. She was saved by the dark afro headed boy walking their way.

"Gabriella Montez!!" he said walking up, his hair bouncing, now Gabriella couldn't help but smile "What the hell are you doing here?" he engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Didn't you hear?" she asked as soon as he let go "I'm Troy's new girlfriend." she winked

"Good, I always liked you better." Chad answered back, Gabriella's eyes widened

"Chad, I was kidding."

"Oh," he said looking over at Troy who had on a somewhat joking face "sorry dude."

"So," Gabriella said changing the subject "where's you're girlfriend?" she asked looking around the room.

"GABI!!" Gabriella recognized the voice of her best friend, aside from Troy, Taylor. She looked behind Chad to see Taylor running up to her as fast as her 4 inch heals would allow.

"Tay!" Gabriella smiled as the two girls hugged and looked at each other squealing, the two LA Laker players rolled their eyes and covered their ears

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked with a smile

"Troy was in a fix, so I'm helping him." she said with a wink letting her know she'd give the details later. Taylor nodded understandingly

"Paps alert." Troy said grabbing onto Gabriella's waist and pulling her closer to him, she couldn't help but feel her stomach do about twenty flips in three seconds.

"And we will be leaving you alone now." Chad said almost laughing "We need to talk later missy." he said pointing at Gabriella who nodded with a giggle. Troy looked across the room at the large window that various photographers from various gossip websites had pressed themselves up to so they could all fit. He quickly pulled Gabriella closer to him. Gabriella looked across at the window and noticed them too, she leaned into Troy's chest and rested her head on his shoulder, something she always had wanted to do, and now she had a great excuse. In the background "Sleep" by Azure Ray started up. Troy took Gabriella's hand and pulled her to the dance floor

"Dance with me." he smiled, he put her arms on his shoulders and laid his lightly on her waist. They swayed back and forth, Gabriella just stared into his hauntingly blue eyes and thinking about how he looked when he talked about Courtney, she wished that would take over him when he talked about her. Troy looked down at her with a small smile pulling her a little closer. For some reason, he started to forget about his girlfriend and started to believe his own acting. As Troy pulled the two tighter, Gabriella's hands moved around his neck, she laid her head on his chest swaying to the beat as the song came to the end. Troy found that he didn't want to let go of her, his hands moved to her lower back, caught up in the moment. But then like someone had thrown cold water on him he looked down at what he was doing, their slow dance had quickly turned into what a real couple would look like. Troy quickly dropped his hands, Gabriella understood and pulled back too not knowing that the end of that dance each of their minds were filled with the same thoughts, wanting to stay like that forever.

"Um," Troy cleared his throat "we should go, it's getting pretty late." Gabriella nodded

"Let me go say bye to Chad and Tay and then we can leave." Troy nodded, he followed her and said his goodbyes, then they made their way to the door. The flashes began again

"How was dinner?"

"What a dance that was."

"Any plans for the future?" once Troy had pushed his way through the many people they got their car and started on the road.

"So," Gabriella said breaking the silence "that was fun."

"Yeah," Troy answered back "I normally don't like these, but coming with you was fun." Gabriella smiled

"Good."

--

The next day passed by quickly, Courtney came over to have lunch with Troy, so Gabriella called Taylor to catch up over the phone. It was finally dinner and Gabriella could finally come out without having to be in the same room as Courtney. She made her way to the game room where she heard the TV on. Troy sat on the couch eating a piece of pizza and trying to play a pinball machine at the same time. Gabriella laughed at his attempt and walked over to the pizza box to grab herself a slice.

"So is this what you do when you don't have 'date night'?" Gabriella asked as she walked up next to him. Troy laughed and nodded

"Pretty much, wanna play something?" he asked turning off the game and turning around to her, she shook her head and walked to the old couch in the middle of the room and sat on it chewing her dinner.

"I'd rather watch thanks." Troy smiled and sat down next to her

"Are you sure?" he asked inching closer, Gabriella was trying to figure out where he was going,

"I'm sure, yes." she said confused

"You're sure?" he asked again moving closer, she nodded "Fine then." he said "But..." he pulled a Parmesan shaker out from behind him and started to shake it on her. She jerked back and tried to steal it jumping on him trying to grab it from his hands. He held it over her head and then behind her. The next thing they knew Troy was laying on top of her, they both stopped playing around. Troy felt the same feeling he had felt the night before, he didn't want to move from where he was.

**This really didn't turn out good, sorry guys. I promise more Troyella will be in store, like when they finally get to kiss!** **Review Review Review!**


End file.
